Big Brother Gohan
by Phylli
Summary: In order to become a shoo-in for college, Gohan must do some community service. So being the natural caregiver he is, he signs up for Big Sister, Big Brother. The only problem? His charge is a hell raiser and not completely human.A few months after Buu
1. Chapter 1

_Big Brother Gohan_

Summary: In order to become a shoo-in for college, Gohan must do some community service. So being the natural caregiver he is, he signs up for Big Sister, Big Brother. The only problem? His charge is a hell raiser and not completely human.

Chapter 1: First days

Son Gohan was not in a good mood. No, not at all. In fact the usually cheerful young man was the exact opposite of being in a good mood. He was in a bad mood and Piccolo, who had known the boy since before he before became a super saiyan powerhouse had a feeling he knew why.

"So, I'm going out on a limb here and guessing the kid you've been so excited about for the past few days is a complete asshole."

Looking over his shoulder at his levitating mentor, Son Gohan couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. That was a complete understatement. The little girl, his charge, was a monster in disguise. Never in his life had met a kid that mean and hating. The young man relented.

"Yeah, she's…well she's something else," Gohan laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed.

"She? I thought the kid was supposed to be male."

Gohan nodded.

"She was but there weren't enough boys to go around and the girl's were all taken except her, so…."

Piccolo nodded in understanding.

"So you agreed to mentor the little monster?"

"Yep."

"….You fucked up."

Gohan groaned.

"I did."

There was a long pause before Piccolo went on.

"So what is so bad about her anyway? It's not like you can't beat some respect into her."

Piccolo smirked at Gohan's bewildered expression.

"Piccolo! I can't do that!"

"And why not? You came out alright."

"Yeah but-"

Gohan's argument dropped as he realized that he did come out of it a better person. Even if it did pretty much destroy his carefree childhood, had it not been for Piccolo, he and the rest of the Earth would probably be dead by now. His former mentor's training had taught him to be self reliant and independent of his mother. It had given him a lifelong friend/ father figure when his own father had been away. Had it not been for Piccolo's training his whole world would be a hella different. The argument died in his throat. He shook his head.

"I just can't Piccolo besides she's _human_. She might not come out of it alive."

Piccolo grunted.

"You would be so lucky. So out with it. What makes her so terrible?"

Gohan went into detail about his day with Kanon. He told Piccolo about her brooding, her pick pocketing, her smart mouth, and basically her 'I hate the world attitude'. The namekian nodded.

"Sounds like Vegeta."

"You're telling me."

Gohan sighed as he lay in the grass and stared up at the crescent moon. Tomorrow he would have to go through the same thing. He only hoped it would be better. However until than he had a test he had to study for…

Meanwhile in Satan City trouble was brewing in the Brown household.

"Kanon calm down. You're jus-"

"Don't tell me to calm down! You are not my Mother!"

Kanon snarled at her foster mother. Said woman looked taken aback by the girl's show of aggression. Kanon had been living in their household for nearly three month's already. The girl had brooded most of the time while she was there and she was prone to angry out bursts but this was the first time she had ever raised her voiced at her. Mrs. Brown's eyes narrowed as she recovered.

"Now you see here missy-"

"Or what? You'll send me off like all the rest? Fine than! Do it!"

The ten year old screamed in a voice that was loud enough to shatter glass. Mrs. Brown winced as she watched the girl's tail whipped dangerously around from behind Kanon. The monkey like appendage seemed to twitch more and more the angrier the adolescent got. The woman sighed. She needed to try a different tactic. Maybe if she knew why the young girl was acting this way she could help calm her down.

"Please, Kanon… did something happen at school? If it did-"

Before she could finish Kanon had whirled around, mumbling under her breath about leaving and about her not understanding. The dark haired girl quickly ran out the door, slamming it as soon as she had opened it. Mrs. Brown watched as the wood that made up the door frame cracked. She rubbed her temples tiredly.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

It wasn't until Kanon had run three blocks did she realized what she had done. She had lost her temper again. It seemed to be happening more and more lately. The girl sighed.

"Oh man. What is wrong with me", she thought as she looked up at the crescent moon. She could feel the hairs along her tail bristle as each tiny fiber seemed to reach for the large silver satellite. Something bubbled in her stomach and she felt as if she were going to scream. Her emotions began to fluctuate. She was suddenly angry again. Thoughts of today's earlier events ran through her head as she weaved carelessly through Satan City's ghetto.

There was hardly anyone out except thugs and other low life but Kanon wasn't too worried about them. She could handle herself even if she was only ten years old. The girl stared at her feet as Gohan; her 'Big Brother' came to mind. A small frown appeared instantly on her lips.

_Gohan…_

There was something strange about him that she didn't like. He was just too…nice. No one in this world was that sincere. It had to be an act but…

Kanon shook her head as her stomach began to grumble. It sounded like a monster. She smiled at the thought.

_It's because you have a monster of an appetite_, she remembered her Grandmother joking a long time ago before she had been dropped off in the city.

Kanon let out a sigh, feeling a bit nostalgic and troubled. She could either go home and eat the Browns out of house and home or she could stay in the streets. When her stomach grumbled again she decided reluctantly to head for her foster home. She would have to apologize for her earlier actions when she got there but at least it was warm. With that in mind, Kanon turned around and hurried towards her destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected

"So Gohan, how did your first day as a Big Brother go," Videl asked as the two seniors walked to school together. Gohan yawned before shrugging. He had been studying all night for that chemistry test so he only barely got enough sleep last night.

"Alright I guess," he lied, "she's a bit of a handful but I'm sure I can handle her."

Videl frowned as she processed the word. They were now only two blocks from their high school, Orange Star High. The only thing that was stopping them was a green traffic light.

"She?"

"Long story", he said with a chuckle.

Videl didn't press her boyfriend and smiled.

"You should. Between saving the world and dealing with those two knuckleheads I would be highly disappointed and shocked if you couldn't."

Gohan smiled. He knew exactly who those two knuckleheads were.

"Oh come on, Trunks and Goten aren't _that_ bad."

Videl snorted. "Don't delude yourself Gohan. Those little demons glued my butt to a chair!"

Gohan chuckled.

"Oh yeah, I remember tha-"

"OW!"

Gohan whined as he felt the human girl pinch his sides.

"Don't laugh at me mister. You're supposed to be-"

That was when they noticed the commotion.

"Hey! Watch it kid."

"Ow!"

"Move!"

"Grab them!"

Looking away from each other, the two teens swiveled their heads to catch a glimpse of the commotion that was heading their way. It was like a domino effect as a crowd of people were pushed over. Gohan narrowed his eyes at the problem. He half expected another robbery but soon realized it wasn't exactly the case. His eyes widened as he recognized who was right smack in the middle of the chase.

"Kanon, "He asked himself as he watched the spiky haired girl run towards them. The young adolescent however was oblivious to Gohan as she looked over her shoulder with an expression that showed a mixture of emotion. A large smug grin was plastered on her thin face when she turned back around.

Gohan finally realized what was happening when whoever his charge had been looking at came into view. A small gang of boys was running after Kanon with a look of pure fury. It reminded Gohan vaguely of watching a pack of dogs hunting a fox.

_Oh no_, he thought with a grimace, _what has she gotten herself into?_

Kanon was a glutton for trouble. It was something she just had to do: search for trouble; whether it was at school or on the street. Today she had decided on a more dangerous route. Messing with a gang of gangster's wasn't something most people did but then again Kanon wasn't like most people.

She was looking for a fight.

With the stolen game clutched tightly under her shirt, the young girl kept her pace to a minimum. Of course she could run faster if she wanted to but she didn't. She wanted the gang of hooligans to find her. She wanted them to follow her into an alley so she could have some fun. However the ten tear old girl wasn't counting on one thing:

Her Big Brother.

She had noticed him a second too late as he reached out to grab from around her waist, hauling her against his chest. She had been planning on running straight and didn't notice Gohan. The young girl shrieked as she struggled.

"Let go of me! Are you crazy?"

Videl gave her boyfriend a bewildered look.

"Gohan what are you doing. Let her go"-

Gohan ignored her in favor of his 'little sister' who still trying to kick him.

"Hey could you stop that."

"NO! Now let me go-"

It was at that time that the three hooligans who had been chasing Kanon stepped forward. Their ugly mugs were twisted into self satisfied smirks. Kanon glared as she continued to struggle in the iron like grip. No matter how much pressure she applied those arms wouldn't budge.

Snapping her head around so she could get a better look at her captor, Kanon's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"You," she gasped as her dark eyes widened before tightening into slits, whose side are you on anyway!

"Yours but-"

"Hey man thanks for catching her," one of the little hoodlums snickered, "Now if you would be so kind as to hand her over than-"

"And who are you guys anyway," Videl finally stepped in between Gohan, the girl and the gang. She had her hands on her hips and a glare on her face that could freeze hell. The leader of the group sneered back.

"Her brother."

"Nu uh," Kanon protested as she struggled to look over Videl's shoulder, "Even if I did have a brother! He wouldn't look as fugly as you do!"

The hair on her neck was rising as well as the fur on her hidden tail. She was just so angry! Why Gohan wouldn't let her go!

Videl looked back at the girl in surprise before turning her attention to the boys. She frowned.

"Alright whatever, just get out of here ", Videl ordered which earned her a laugh from the leader. The rest of the lackeys looked at each other nervously. They knew who she was, but their leader seemed to have forgotten.

"Hey Coal, maybe we should do as she says. That's Hercules's daughter," the largest of the lackeys whispered in the leaders ear. Coal shook his head as he looked the older teenager over. He slowly began to realize that his friend was right. This _was_ Mr. Satan's daughter.

_Oh man!_

Without another word, the gang scampered off leaving a thick trail of dust behind them. The trio coughed as they inhaled the yellow dust. To Kanon's surprise and utter delight it had caused Gohan to loosen his hold on her. Using her elbow the girl nudged his stomach sharply and was relieved when she found herself dropped to the ground.

The teenager 'umphed' as he doubled over from the girl's deceptively strong punch. He could hear Videl calling his name in concern just as he felt Kanon's ki grow fainter and fainter as she ran away.

_Well that was unexpected._

"Are you sure you're okay," Gohan she hit you pretty hard, Videl asked as she helped her boyfriend up. It had only been a few seconds since Kanon had disappeared but already a bruise was forming. The boy frowned as he tapped the small bruise on his ribs. No normal human girl would be able to bruise him much less hurt him.

_Either I'm getting weaker, or she's not who I thought she was_, Gohan thought. It was at that time that he realized the time and panicked. This mystery would have to wait until later.

"C'mon Videl! We have to go, he said as he tugged on the girl's arm, were going to be late for the test!"


End file.
